


In Attendance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 243: “You know what charm is: a way of getting the answer yes without having asked any clear question.”― Albert Camus, The Fall, Dirty House, AttendanceBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	In Attendance

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 243: “You know what charm is: a way of getting the answer yes without having asked any clear question.”― Albert Camus, The Fall, Dirty House, Attendance
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Attendance

~

“Potter, I didn’t realise you’d be in attendance.” 

“Regretting that you came?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“So you admit you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Surely my replies to your numerous requests to see me were clear?” 

“Crystal. Alas, I’ve never been good at obeying your…directives.” 

“That’s an understatement. All right, what do you want?” 

“Before we talk, would you like a drink?” 

“We’re at a Ministry event. There’s free champagne, albeit terrible.” 

“Hence why I bought my own liquor. Would you like some?” 

“Is that…Salazar, Potter, is that a flask?” 

“Well spotted, Snape. Was that a yes?”

“Is it from Black’s liquor cabinet?” 

“Technically it’s my liquor cabinet now, and yes, it is. Although what’s in here is something I’ve added.” 

“Oh? Fine, hand it over, then.” 

“What are you—? Wait, are you sniffing my flask?”

“How else am I to tell whether I wish to imbibe or not?” 

“Fine. Go ahead.” 

“Well, well. Twenty-five year old Glenfidditch. Well done. I think I shall have some.” 

“I thought you would. Oi, are you trying to drain it?”

“You did offer.” 

“I was trying to be charming.” 

“You know what charm is, don’t you? It’s a way of getting the answer yes without having asked any clear question.”

“Who said that?” 

“Camus. There’s your flask back.” 

“Thank Merlin it’s an automatically refilling one!” 

“Indeed. Now, why have you been trying to see me?” 

“It’s about your memories.” 

“Oh. You may keep them. I’ve the originals.” 

“I wasn’t planning on returning them, I wanted to discuss one.” 

“Which…one?”

“I think you know.” 

“…”

“You all right, Snape?” 

“What do you want, an apology? Fine. I regret having…lascivious thoughts about a student.”

“Why? I don’t regret having those thoughts about you.” 

“You…what?”

“I’ve fancied you for ages and when I saw those memories, I knew there was a chance.” 

“For?” 

“For us to…fraternise.” 

“Potter, are you inviting me to go home with you?” 

“Godric, no! Not to my dirty house. I was hoping we could go to yours.” 

“Bold, aren’t you?” 

“Would you expect anything less? Gryffindor, remember? Anyway, what do you say?” 

“Take my hand and don’t let go.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

~


End file.
